


Just this one night

by BlackKoshka23



Category: The King (2019)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Sex, Time Travel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/BlackKoshka23
Summary: Prince Hal finds a strange young woman at his favourite place to drink. She seems to know him, or maybe he looks just like someone she knows.
Relationships: Henry V of England/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just this one night

**Author's Note:**

> So, here goes my first fanfic of The King. I couldn't resist crossing it over with an original work of mine, so I apologize if you find that inconvenient because you don't know this OFC (and because of the vampires), but I thought it was a fun thing to do.  
Enjoy!  
PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Hal saw her across de room. She seemed lost and her clothes were strange; her dress made her seem like she was wearing only her undergarments, that had to be on purpose, right? Maybe it was a new tactic of a desperate prostitute. Then she saw him and smiled.

Even in the dim light, her blue eyes sparkled like gems and her skin was as white as alabaster. She was so otherworldly, Hal couldn’t move as she approached him. But then she was face to face with him, her smile vanished.

—I thought…—she murmured to herself—. You’re not him.

—I am not who?—Hal asked, confused.

—My love. I thought you were, but you’re not.

—Is this a new tactic I am not aware of?—he laughed.

—A new tactic?—she repeated. Now was her turn to be confused.

—You’re a whore, right? You’re searching for clients.

—A whore?—she repeated, very offended— What makes you think that?

—Your clothes, for starters—he said, gesturing at her dress—. You’re barely covered. A woman that parades in such clothes must be a whore or a victim of an attack. Have you been attacked, my lady?

—No, I haven’t, but these clothes are normal where I come from.

—And where do you come from?

—Czechia—she said hesitantly, as she was struggling to find the right name for her country.

—Oh, I see: you’re a gipsy.

—I am not, but I do have been travelling a lot recently. This is London, right?

—It is, indeed—he said, suppressing a grin. That strange lady was very amusing to him—. You’re in Cheapside, to be more specific. Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Hal—he said, bowing—. What is your name, travelling lady?

—Elah—she replied and bowed too.

—So, you are looking for your husband, is that right?

—We never married—she commented—, but yes. I am afraid we have been separated.

—And he looks like me?

She nodded.

—If you saw him you would see the similarity is uncanny—she said—. His eyes are blue, though, and he doesn’t have that scar on his face.

—I see… do you have a place to stay tonight?—she shook her head—You can stay with me if you want.

—In exchange of what?—she asked, suspicious.

—So you _are_ a prostitute!—Hal laughed.

—I have been many things, my lord—she said, graciously avoiding a direct answer—. Do you want me to sleep with you?

Did he? Hal looked at her from head to toe once: Elah was fairly attractive. Even with the paleness, she looked more healthy than most of the patrons in at the tavern. He could use a little bit of company.

—Would you do it?—he asked in turn. She nodded—For a price, I assume.

—I don’t want your money.

—Then why would you do it?—he asked.

—I miss my partner, and you’re the closest thing to him I have right now—she said.

Hal felt a bit used, but then again, he was planning on using her, so fair enough. 

—Won’t he be angry at you if he finds out?—he asked.

—He’ll understand if it’s just this one night—she said, looking at him between her lashes.

—Come with me.

Hal took Elah’s hand and walked out of the tavern, with her following. They went to Hal’s place, not very far.

—Do you bring here all your conquests?—she asked, playfully, examining the room.

—Shut up. Take your clothes off—he commanded, sitting on the bed.

—Someone’s impatient!—she laughed, but regardless, she did as told. 

She turned around slowly so he could see her whole body, then approached him, swaying her hips provokingly. She sat on his lap and Hal put one of his hands in her hip, the other in her knee. Her skin was cold, but he didn’t pay attention to that.

—Like what you see?—she asked.

—I do. I see why your husband likes you so much.

—You know nothing, Hal—she whispered into his ear.

Then she proceeded to kiss his neck and his lips, her hands going down his shoulders and his torso, undoing his clothes. He inhaled sharply when the cold air hit his skin. She pushed him, making him lay on the bed, and straddled his waist, rubbing herself against him once before proceeding to take his breeches off.

Hal was not hard enough yet, but she smiled at him and took his dick in her mouth, swirling her tongue against the sensitive tip, which made him moan.

—You do that to you husband?—he asked, resting on his elbows to look at her.

—Actually, yes, I do—she replied, pumping him with her hand.

She took him in her mouth again, bobbing her head, going deeper and deeper each time until his whole dick was inside her mouth. She then retreated slowly, coating him in her saliva.

—You’re just like him!—she said, marvelled.

—Stop talking about your husband—he commanded.

Elah smiled at him and propped herself up so their heads were at the same level. Hal turned on his side to look at her in the eye. He kissed her roughly, holding her head in place with one hand.

—I like this—she said, caressing the scar on his cheek.

She kissed him again and opened her legs, guiding him inside her. She was burning hot inside, hugging him tightly.

—No foreplay?—he asked.

—I thought you wanted a quick fuck—she said.

—I never said that.

—You’re inside me already, so better fuck me now, don’t you think?—she said.

—Not in this position. —He rolled over, ending up on top of her—. That’s better.

He lowered himself, trapping one of her nipples between his lips, sucking at it, and began to rock his hips.

—Go on, _liebchen_!—she said.

Hal didn’t know what that word meant, but he guessed it was a term of endearment and went on without a second thought. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was how good she felt, how smooth her skin was and how her lips awakened goosebumps in his neck.

—Faster, please!—she demanded.

He happily obliged, straightening up his back so their bodies made an angle. Her hands roamed his torso and she put her legs on his shoulders, so he went even deeper inside her. She began to touch herself, what Hal thought it was a very pleasurable scene to see.

—Are you close?—she asked after a while. He nodded—Go on, cum for me.

He picked up the pace again and she did too. After some minutes she let out a louder moan and her inner muscles contracted, pushing him over the edge too. He emptied himself inside her.

—That was… amazing—he panted, collapsing on the bed, next to her.

—Yeah… now I’m hungry—she said.

—Oh?

—I always get hungry after sex—she explained, seemingly embarrassed.

—I don’t have any food here right now, sorry—he said. 

He used to go to the tavern for almost all his meals, which normally was very convenient.

—But you do have…—she contradicted him—you smell _so_ delightful… 

Before he knew what was happening, she hugged him tight and her fangs pierced his skin. The pain quickly faded and he found himself in a state of bliss, too weak to even thinking of complaining. It ended shortly after, as she withdrew. Hal turned his face to her in time to see her puncturing the tips of her finger with her fangs. She then smeared her blood over the red openings on his shoulder, closing them.

—So you are a vampire… do you feed on your husband too?—Hal asked, his mind still clouded with the aftermath of the orgasm and the effects of her biting.

—He’s like me, I can’t feed on him—she said—. I do bite him, though.

—Does he like that?

—Yes, we both like that.

—Do I taste good?—he wanted to know.

—Very good. But you have to sleep now.

The next morning, when he woke up, she wasn’t next to him, but she had left a note on his desk:

_Dear Hal,_

_Thank you for last night, but I have to go and try to find my partner now. Hope you find what you are looking for._

_Elah._

_PS: I would appreciate if you don’t tell anyone about what happened last night. Especially about some bits, you know which ones I am talking about._

Hal smiled and folded the note, tucking it in his pocket. Well, he was going to take that secret to the tomb, that was for sure. And he would also remember their night together until his last day on Earth.


End file.
